Devil May Cry : Ben Awakening
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Gwen10 Timeline. Ben is done with the Tennyson family after they flocked to Gwen since she got the Omnitrix when they were ten and decide to leave the house and find a way of life but he finds his himself into a weird place called Limbo City where demons roam freely and He becomes half Devil to fight these demon from taking over the human world . Elements of DMC, DMC 5. Let Rock !
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben10 but Man of action and Devil May Cry is owned by Capcom. I got this story idea from playing DMC and watching Omniverse online. I also got inspired by Marka Ragnosa629 story Pokemon Omega Ruby - Tale of a Tennyson so please check him out and give him praise, please. **

**Bellwood **

It was rainy night time in Bellwood and every resident are asleep except for one person who is walking to an unknown destination with a scowl on his face as he walks through the night to get home.

The figure said in anger " I thought today I was going have a good day but oh no Gwen Fucking 10 had to fuck it up with her bullshit. "

This figure is a young man of average height with pale skin, mopy brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing black short sleeves trench with green collars with a hood attached to end of the coat, he wore a solid black shirt that tucked in into a pair of black jeans with a black belt with a silver belt buckle with black steel-toed boots. This is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson or Ben as he liked to be called.

The reason why he is angry because of his cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson or she is famously known as Gwen 10 who had acquired bulky wristwatch that can allow her to transform into any known alien species through the galaxy called the Omnitrix when they went with their grandpa Max during their summer vacation when they were ten years old which used to fight crime on earth and in space .

But the reason why Ben upset is when he went to hang out at his favorite place which is The new arcade that has first-person shooter called Killshot in the place of and Gwen was fighting some drones sent by Vilgax who is humanoid squid in her alien form named Fourarm which is alien with four arms with red skins and four eyes with build of a bodybuilder called Tetrmand coming from the planet Khoros .

Gwen through one of the drones into the arcade that had teens and children who came with their older siblings to play some games but because of the drone the injured a few of the people inside of but the rest just died unfortunately which caused the families of those people to feel sadness.

But Gwen just did an interview and basically bragged that she is the greatest hero in the world but didn't say she was sorry for the destruction that she caused and along with apologizing to the families of the victims for her recklessness that she caused today.

When the world found out about Gwen 10 being those mystery alien heroes she has grew very arrogant and self-centered which caused a rift between the cousin as Gwen called Ben " worthless sidekick "which caused Ben to forever resent her along with the family that flocked to her like sheep including his grandma Verdona when she unlocked the spark .

The spark is the ability to use mana from alien known as Anodites which are an alien race made from energy which is their grandma Verdona is but she favors Gwen because has the spark which caused Ben to resent her as well because of he also half anodite too but he doesn't have the spark.

Ben said " I just want to good home and sleep so I can get ready for work tomorrow ." as he continued walking to his apartment.

Ben decided to strike out on his own since his family flocked to Gwen like sheep to their shepherd but he managed to find a place to an apartment building near the Bellwood cemetery along with finding a job that involved books.

As Ben was walking home the rain suddenly stops as red fog engulfs the world around and he saw a creature resembles an excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of his face, and his nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. He wears a metal harness over his torso and has a strap on his right leg to hold his grappling gun. ( The Hunter Demon from Dmc )

The creature said " Human ." Fired his grappling gun at Ben.

Ben rolled out of the way and noticed that he is in a different place with the sky red as blood giving it a nightmarish look but he also see a black ooze forming a two creature that resembles cracked porcelain dolls filled with a demonic black fluid, but they wielding spiked clubs.

Ben sees in the middle of the street the word Kill bolded in white which caused Ben to Shivered slightly because he could swear to hear a demonic male voices say the word as the two dolls like creatures charges at Ben with their spiked clubs.

Ben yelled, " What the fuck going on!"

The creatures have gotten closes but Ben rolled out of the way from the spiked clubs as he grabs both of their heads and clashed them together to cause both of them to be stun so Ben can make his escape from them.

Ben thought " Where am I ?" As he continues running but had to duck and roll because of the Ginat creature fired his grappling gun again.

The creature said, " You will die human ."

Ben stated, " This thing isn't alien ."

The creature narrowed its eyes and smirked as it jumps into the air to land on Ben but Ben just rolled out of the way to a nearby house with a mailbox as he stands up to look at what he dealing.

Ben said, " Great I have to fight my way out of here ."

( **DMC Song Never Surrender by Combichrist Battle theme** )

Ben said, " Let Rock ."

** *To Be Continued ...***

**Hey everyone this dannyockon122 giving you guys a chance to get your voices heard today and a shoutout in this story. So here the deal needs some weapons ideas for Ben since the Sparda clan doesn't exist in this story and I need ideas for who ben should be pair up because I have seen Ben x, Julie, Ben x Kai ( Miss Wolf fetish lady ), Ben X Gwen and Ben X Esther but how about something new . So I will have a poll to decide who will get with Ben and also should Ben get a Devil Trigger and a new last name.**


	2. Not A chapter but Polls Notices

Notice

Dear Fellow Readers,

This is dannyrockon122 giving you guys some news about Devil May Cry: Ben Awakening so I made the prologue and I am currently making a few polls for the weapons, the pairing, the OC demons, and they will be up pretty soon and if you guys have question please pm please and send me some ideas for demons, devil arms, and what should Ben 's Devil trigger look like and a design of it please and should Ben changes his last name along with which Tennyson family should look for him on my Profile page .

Thank you, dannyrock122 signing off

Ps :

The Demon Syoc

Demon Name :

Appearance :

Abilties :

Rank :


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Devil May Cry but I own this story and I have check two of polls today. The winner of pairing poll is Charmcaster and The poll for Ben to change his name is a yes people. I would like to give several shoutouts to some people for some ideas for chapter and along with some future ideas for this story. **

**CMXB - sword idea **

**2\. Akariku -Pazuzu**

** 122496**

**4\. My Friend Ryan**

**Limbo City **

Ben was bobbing and weaving from the strikes of two doll-like creatures with spiked clubs as they continue to strike at Ben.

Ben said, " These fuckers are annoying ."

Ben rolled out of the way and he sees a long-sword with a black leather-wrapped hilt and a metal bar as the with a green handle in an acid green scabbard in the middle of the road which caused Ben to pick to unsheath it to see it has a red blade.

Ben said " It something .'" As he the scabbard on his back to fight."

**(DMC: Devil May Cry OST - Combichrist - No Redemption )**

**They can imitate you**

**But they can't duplicate you**

**Cause you got something special**

**That makes me wanna taste you**

**I want it all day long**

**I'm addicted like it's wrong**

**I want it all day long**

**I'm addicted like it's wrong**

**Whatcha gon**

**Whatcha gon do with that dessert**

Ben Charges at the two demons with his sword as he went to go swinging it released an acid energy wave to caused the demons to dissolve into black liquid.

**Murder that, murder that**

**Dancefloor, dancefloor**

Ben yelled, " Fucking get it !"

Ben sheaths the blade and walks to find a way out of this mysterious place so he can get home to his apartment.

**Murder that**

**Murder that**

**Murder that**

Ben said, " I need to find the exit ."

Ben continues to walk but he sees the words found you bolded in white like the word kill from before.

**Are you saving that dessert for me?**

**Cause if you are baby**

**You know you could work for me**

**The way you do it causing jealousy**

**But you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy**

**They try to do it like you**

**And they get mad cause they don't do it successfully**

**They try to copy your moves**

**But they don't never ever do it that tastefully**

Ben groaned " Ah shit here we go again ."

**They can imitate you**

**But they can't duplicate you**

**Cause you got something special**

**That makes me wanna taste you**

**I want it all day long**

**I'm addicted like it's wrong**

**I want it all day long**

**I'm addicted like it's wrong**

Ben sees the hunter demon charging at him but Ben was ready for this as he used his sword to stab in the hunter demon eye causing the Hunter Demon to howl in pain.

The Hunter Demon said, " Fuck you human ."

**Whatcha gon**

**Whatcha gon do with that dessert**

Ben quipped " I don't swing that way but thanks anyway ."

**Murder that**

**Murder that**

**Murder that**

The Hunter Demon fired his grappling gun but Ben stabs his sword into the other eye of the Hunter Demon.

**Are you saving that dessert for me?**

**Cause if you are baby**

**You know you could work for me**

**The way you do it causing jealousy**

**But you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy**

**They try to do it like you**

**And they get mad cause they don't do it successfully**

**They try to copy your moves**

**But they don't never ever do it that tastefully**

Ben said, " Ha got you, bitch ."

Ben stabs his blade into the neck of the Demon and watches as the demon as he began to die.

**(Song over )**

Ben said, " It over ."

Ben notices he is back home near his apartment building that near his job which is a book store.

Ben said, " It good to be home ."

Ben sees that the door is open to his apartment building which is strange since the owner doesn't leave it open Ben pulled out his sword when he hears inhuman noises.

When Ben got inside of the building he sees a being tall and well-proportioned with unmistakably demonic features, such as avian feet, four wings that both smoked and gleamed with oil, and most notably, a feral bird's beak on an otherwise handsome face .

Ben said, " Now I seen everything ."

The creature said, "You have caused quite a spectacle in Limbo city Young Benjamin ."

Ben asked, " Who the fuck are you, pretty boy ?"

The demon said, " I am Pazuzu The Dark Angel of four winds of Limbo ."

Ben said " Okay ."

Pazuzu summons a blade and attacks Ben but blocks the strike causing it sparks to fly from the clashing of swords.

Pazuzu said, " Not bad for a half breed ."

**( Survival of the sickest by Saliva )**

**I'm a hand in Mona Lisa's dress**

**I'm a smile on every criminal you'll ever acquit**

**I'm the things you've done you'd never admit**

**'Cause one hand is on the bible and the other's in shit**

Ben swings his blade at Pazuzu head but his blocked by one wing of Pazazu and was slash by in the chest by the blade of Pazuzu.

**Right now, your face is in the crowd,**

**I'm shouting out loud, the one you counted out of the game.**

**Oh wow, take a good look at me now,**

**Should have never had a doubt, is that you I hear screaming my name.**

Pazuzu taunted " Is that all you got ?"

**I'm a roller, I'm a rider,**

**Number one motherfuckin' survivor.**

**So move over, I'm the driver,**

**And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Ben gritted his teeth and dashed forward with his blade but Pazuzu bashes Ben in the head with the handle of the sword causing Ben to collapse on the floor.

**I'm the one you thought that you could erase,**

**But a predator that's faster than the food that he chased.**

**When you fall off the horse you brought to the race,**

**I'll be the one who's flying by you kickin' shit in your face.**

Pazuzu said, " You are worthless."

**Right now, your face is in the crowd,**

**I'm shouting out loud, the one you counted out of the game.**

**Oh wow, take a good look at me now,**

**Should have never had a doubt, is that you I hear screaming my name.**

Ben is covered in a silver aura and his sword changes into hunter ax causing Pazuzu 's eyes to widen.

**I'm a roller, I'm a rider,**

**Number one motherfuckin' survivor.**

**So move over, I'm the driver,**

**And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

Ben with a scowl on his face dashes towards Pazuzu with hunter ax with a silver aura.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**C'mon, whoa yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Ben 's hunter ax slashes Pazuzu chest area causing Pazuzu to stumble back.

**I'm a roller, I'm a rider**

**I'm a roller babe, I'm a rider babe**

Ben swings his Hunter ax again hitting Pazuzu six times and ducks down to deliver upward to slash.

**So ease down, and wrap your legs around me babe (Wrap your legs around me)**

**Ease down and wrap your legs around me**

**Wrap you legs around me!**

Ben said " This is the finisher ." As he moves in to deliver a slash from his hunter ax that covered in a silver aura .

**ove over baby, get on your knees.**

**I'm gonna drive this little red love machine.**

**I'm a roller, I'm a rider,**

**Number one motherfuckin' survivor.**

**So move over, I'm the driver,**

**And I'm high and I'm gonna keep getting higher, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**C'mon, whoa yeah**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! (C'mon)**

**Whoa!**

Ben yelled **" SATANIC SOUL EXECUTION !**"As he delivers the final blow to the chest of Pazuzu.

**(Song Over )**

Pazuzu dissolves and transform into a sai with a Japanese kanji on it and Ben walk over there to pick it up to inspect it.

Ben said '" Wow that was one hell of a fight ."

**Author note: Hey readers and I did I complete Chapter 2 people and you think I will end there with one fight scene but oh no I have a second one people and I add music to my chapter. I am accepting battle music to my chapters if you are interested Please put it in my pm . Sorry for the delay people .**


	4. Chapter Swings of Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Devil May Cry I wish I did but I don't. Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting and sorry for the wait and this chapter will explain everything.**

**Ben 's Apartment room **

Ben is looking at sword in astonishment and wonders as he inspects it's thinking it just a normal sword and not a demonic weapon.

Ben said, " I will call you Twilight Slasher ."

Twilight Slasher glows and despair inside of Ben body which unknown of Ben on his back was a tattoo of a Twilight star.

Ben asked " Where did the sword go ?' As he looks around for the sword in his apartment room.

Ben asked, " How did I get these powers ?"

Ben begins to think of several scenarios of how he got his power but then all of a sudden he begins to have a headache when he eyes begin to glow red and he starts to remember to when he was eleven-year-old.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Young Ben was on the swings in a park at night looking very glum that happen today as he begins to swing on the swings._

_Ben said in frustration " This is the worst day since Gwen became Regina Goerge on me after mom and dad begin to flock her like sheep ."_

_Ben heads sounds of fighting coming from the alley and he gets off the swings to see the fight that happening in the alley._

_Ben asked, " The heck is that ."_

_Ben see a figure in armor with a black-metallic color scheme , and is decorated with small silver chains, intricate and ornamental designs on the boots, lower torso and gauntlets, two sets of shoulder guards underneath the initial armored spikes mounted on the shoulders with head that has a pair of downward facing ram horns with slit-like eyes that glows violet holding a broadswords . _

_Ben said, " That guy looks cool ."_

_Ben sees a white feathery humanoid demon with a single large raven black angel wing oh his back, long silver hair, and emerald green slitted eyes. He wears a suit of black and silver knight armor with a long red cape around his neck._

_The silverknight said, " So you are the traitor Bloodgrave ."_

_BloodGrave said, "Yes, Lucifer I am ."_

_Lucifer asked, " So you would throw away your loyalties to Beleth for these weak humans ?"_

_Bloodgrave summons a hunter ax and he rushes at Lucifer but Lucifer dodges out of the way while sending a fireball in the chest causing Bloodgrave to crash in a garage door with blood coming out of his chest._

_Ben said, " Oh god that guy needs some help ."_

_Lucifers taunted " It was nice knowing you but I would be lying .'_

Lucifers summons a portal and walks into the portal leaving Bloodgrave to bleed to death which caused Ben to rush over to Bloodgrave to check on him.

Ben said, " Dude are you alright ?"

_Bloodgrave said, "No, and I will die but I need you to take my blood and take the fight to Beleth ."_

_Ben nodded and Bloodgraves reaches into his chest pull out an orb that was glowing red which Ben to stare at it. _

_Bloodgrave said weakly " __**Transfer **__."_

_The orb goes into Ben's chest causing Ben to double over and his eyes to change from green to red while Bloodgrave fades away._

_Ben said "The pain ."_

_Ben the pain stops and he begins to look around in confusion at where he is at and what causes they dent on the wall._

_Ben said, " I need to get out of here before I am locked out again ."_

_**(Flashback over )**_

Ben said " I remember now I promised Bloodgrave to fight this stop Beleth from taking over the world.

Ben takes off his coat and puts it on the coat rack to think of how to find this Beleth along with stopping him from destroying the world.

Ben said, " Need to find him now and kill him but I don't know where to find him ."

Ben hears the phone ringing and he sees his phone ringing on the table as he walks over to it and he picked it up to see an unknown number.

Ben answers it and put the phone on loudspeaker looking very serious at who is calling him at this time.

Ben asked '' Who is this ?''

A female voice said, " Come on nephew don't be like that ."

Ben eyes widened and his eyes then narrowed in disgust along with anger at who is calling him at this time.

Ben scowled " What do you want Natalie ?''

Natalie said, " Come on Benji don't be like and we are family ."

Ben asked, " Since when do family neglected someone of the family for a family member that famous ."

Natalie didn't say anything and Ben begins scowls more as he heard sounds of someone in the background which caused Ben to have a foul mood.

A young female voiced said arrogantly " Hey mom are you talking to the doofus ?''

Ben exclaimed, " Oh Fuck no !"

Ben hangs up on Natalie and he screams in frustration at who was on the phones as he rubs his forehead in annoyance.

Ben said, " I can't stand that bitch Gwen ."

Ben said, " It bad enough we are related and we share the same birthday ."

Ben calms down and he changes out of his clothes in his sleepwear which is a tank top with black boxers.

Ben said, " Hopeful some sleep will help me ."

Ben closes his eyes and lets the realm of Morpheus take over as he begins to fall into nightly bliss.

**Author notes: Hey guys this is dannyrockon122 and this is the chapter that all you guys been waiting for and I hope you guys love or like. Also, thank you Greer123 for asking how Ben got his powers and it was tricky at first but I came up with this. Also, Should Gwen appear in the next chapter and please pm me your answer. And I would like to give a shoutout to Killroy122496 for the characters Lucifer and Beleth that appears in this story . Also, submit a female boxer oc for my ocxharem story please and please pm the oc female boxers .**


	5. Chapter Demon Swarm

**Disclaimer: I own this story and not Ben 10 or Devil May Cry but I won the attacks that are used in these chapters along with the weapons. **

**Tennyson 's Resident home**

The Tennyson family are decorating the house along with Verdona Tennyson who dropped by to see her favorite grandchild Gwendolyn Tennyson or Gwen 10 as she is famously called now these days.

The person that was mention was sitting on the couch in the living room messing with a blue wristwatch with a blue hourglass logo on it dressed in a blue shirt with a cat on the center with the number 10 in the cats head wearing white pants with blue shoes. The girl was the same age as Ben with orange hair with a blue hair clip along with green eyes like Ben.

This is Gwen 10 savior of the universe, defeater of Diagon, defeater of Vilgaxs and the girl who stopped the Highbreed invasion along with her allies along with the Plumbers but she forgot Ben helped along with contributing to Highbreed cease of destroying the planet.

Gwen stops messing and pulls out her cell phones to texts some friends along with her former enemy now boyfriend Kevin Ethan Levin to come over to her Uncle Carl 's home to hang out for her birthday.

Gwen thought smugly " Feel good to be a hero ."

Someone knocked on the door causing Gwen to get up from the couch to the door and she opens it to see her friends Kai Green, Juile Yamamoto with her pet Galvanic Mechamoprh ship, and her boyfriend Kevin Levin looking at her with smiles on their faces.

They all came in and they started chatting with each other about their day along with their problems but Gwen thought of Ben from yesterday when her mom was talking to him on the phone about coming over.

Gwen said," Guys my mom talked to Ben yesterday ."

This caused her friends to stop the conversation and to look at Gwen as she brought her cousin Ben which sparked different emotion from her friends as she said his name. For Kai, it is lust r since she wants Ben to be her since they first met, Juile she wonders if he is still single because she has a crush on him.

Kevin asked " What did the little doofus do now ?'

Gwen sigh in frustration at the hostile that Kevin is displaying at the mention of Ben 's name but she brushed it to side justing thinking that he holds a grudge towards Ben for when they were younger.

Gwen said, " My mom called him and tried to get him to come over but he just snapped in rage ."

This caused everyone in the living room to get surprised at what they heard Benjamin Kirby Tennyson lashing out on his family member is shocking which caused them to get curious at what going on.

Julie asked, " What going on Gwen ?"

Gwen smirked, " Maybe he jealous that he cant become a hero like me ."

Gwen and Kevin laughed at the insult to Ben and while Juile and Kais justed looked disgusted at them while they laugh about Ben not being a hero but they heard an inhuman coming outside along with everyone in the kitchen as they rush outside to see the commotion.

They see fourteen hounds with inside made of flame and are visible through their skeleton-like body taking people that are trying to run away from the danger that they possess as one civilian tried to run away but the dog creature fired their skull at the man hitting him in the back killing him.

The Tennyson family and co looked on in horror at the brutal death of the man that was trying to run from the danger that these creature posses but they snapped out of they shocked to combat the monsters.

Gwen cried " It Hero time ."

She scrolls the Omnitrix dial to search for an alien to transform into and she slams it down covering herself in a pink flash as she transforms into a humanoid creature with fire that has leaner, her chest was larger, and her face was longer and more curved with a pink Omnitrix symbol in the center of the chest .

Gwen said, " Heatblast alright ."

Gwen started firing fireballs at the creature while Kevin absorbs the ground and Juile along with Verdona transform to fight back against the creatures but they attacks have no effect even with Gwen as Heatblast has no effect.

Gwen said, " These aren't aliens ."

One of the dog-like creatures was about to attack another innocent bystander but it was shot in the head causing it to dissolve in black mist causing the dog creatures pack to growl in anger.

A familiar male voice said " Jackpot ."

Everyone snapped there head to see on the roof they see a male figure dressed in dark green hooded jacket, a tattered black shirt and black pants with military-style combat boots, with two black fingerless gloves and his left hand was a golden lugger with a cross on the side. But the male figure has brown hair and the male has green eyes causing everyone to recognize him instantly.

Carl and Sandra thought " _Ben_ ."

Grandpa Max whispered " Ben .''

Verdona said, " Ben ."

Gwen yelled, " DOOFUS GET OUT OF THERE !"

Ben didn't say anything and he summons Twilight slasher from his back which baffled everyone in the neighbor at what he did as he jumps off the roof landing on his feet like a cat with a smirk on his face.

Ben said, " I'm in this bitch now Dweeb ."

**( Devil May Cry: Dante 's Awakening - Devil Never Cry )**

**Steel a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man**

Ben taunted " Let 's dance bitches ."

The Basilisks growled at the insult and charged at with their claws ready to strike but Ben jumps in the air to aim his golden lugger at the middle basilisks as the gun began glowing crimson red.

Ben cried " ** Damnation bullet: Hell Spire Oringal Sin ** .''

Ben fired the bullet is coming towards the basilisks which hit the basilisk causing the demon to engulf in flames that similar to the pits of hells as the beast turns into ashes as the beast lets a loud inhuman bark as it dies.

**My chosen torture makes me stronger**

**In a life that craves the hunger**

**A Freedom and a quest for life**

**Until the end the judgment night**

The four Basilisk pauses in their steps to look at the ashes of their dead packmate and look at the human that has a cocky smirk on his as he sees the anger in their eyes for the comrade's demise.

Ben taunted "Next."

Everyone watching the fight had their jaws drop at what Ben did especially Gwen because Ben never had this type of skills before and along with taking a life which is forbidden but Ben did it anyway.

Gwen thought " _This can't be_ ."

**Bless me with your gift of light**

**Righteous cause on judgment night**

**Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**

**Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**

Ben whirls and three of Balisks is sliced to pieces as they are slashed from many angles at once causing them to turn into ashes which shocked the crowd because they didn't even see him move.

Ben said " **Hidden Dark Blade : Dark Judgement **."

**Bless me with your gift of light**

**Righteous cause on judgment night**

**Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**

**Feel the freedom like no tomorrow**

The Basilisk is growling in anger at the loss of more par members from the half breed which caused one basilisk to charge at Ben but freezes for a second with his sword in hand. When the basilisk goes for the kill, Ben was struck causing everyone to panic but he disappears causing the Basilisk to look around for him. Ben reappears behind it and cuts it in half before it had a chance to react.

Ben said : **Hidden Dark Blade : Savage Moon** ."

**Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise**

**Reap the tears of the victim's cries**

**Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)**

**Of a demon as I put it under**

The Basilisks snarled at Ben at seeing another pack, mate dies before them again so they all surround Ben but Ben had a huge smirk which infuriated the demons so much they all charged at Ben causing one civilian to pull out their phone to record it.

Ben said, " You ask for it and now you got it ."

The basilisks see Ben unleashing a deadly miasma which homes in on them. When it hits, the illusion falls away with Blade's sword piercing them where they were struck. The people looked at the speed of Ben in awe and fear.

**Killed before, a time to kill them all**

**Passed down the righteous law**

**Serve a justice that dwells in me**

**Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom reign**

**We are falling**

**The light is calling**

**Tears inside me**

**Calm me down**

**Midnight calling**

**Mist of resolving**

**Crown me, with the**

**Pure green leaf**

**Praise to my father (Life of vengeance, a passive test)**

**Blessed by the water (Until the grave I will rest)**

**Black night, dark sky (Engage the pressure until it crumbles)**

**The devil's cry (The existence of the lifeless black souls)**

**Bless me with the (Onward to the sacred battlefield)**

**Leaf off of the tree (Where justification and limits are revealed)**

**On it I see (Tools of steel in rage they conquer)**

**The freedom reign (Weed out the killing of victim's stalker)**

**We are falling (The powers proven to end the madness)**

**The light is calling (Upon I take it to end the savage)**

**Tears inside me (The rays of light a truth of meaning)**

**Calm me down (To my father the blood is pleading)**

**Midnight calling (A justice rage for all to feel)**

**Mist of resolving (With innocent cries and hatred squeals)**

**Crown me, with the (The gore of evil seems to satisfy)**

**Pure green leaf (When slain an maimed and pacified)**

**Bless me with the (My chosen torture makes me stronger)**

**Leaf off of the tree (In a life that craves the hunger)**

**On it I see (A Freedom and a quest for life)**

**The freedom reign (Until the end the judgment night)**

**Praise to my father (Watch the footsteps but never follow)**

**Blessed by the water (If you want to live tomorrow)**

**Black night, dark sky (Steel a soul for a second chance)**

**The devil's cry (But you will never become a man)**

Ben whispered **"Hidden Dark Blade: Chaotic Moon Demonic Destruction** ."

**(Song Over )**

The people looked shocked at what Ben did to the creature but they all cheered that all the creatures and they surrounding him to show their appreciation for his noble deed but Ben had an uninterested look on his face for cheers.

Ben thought " _Now I have famous and I will the media on my ass now_ ."

The Tennyson family and Company couldn't believe what they saw at Ben who was thought to not have any special abilities until now took out those monster that not even the mighty Gwen 10 couldn't beat.

They all thought "_ We need answers_."

Unknown to everyone else someone was walking the fight between Ben and the basilisks that took place in the neighborhood which made him curious about this halfbreed since he never heard of him until now.

The figure is a male caucasian Japanese-American male with long raven black hair with silver streaks going through the middle of his hair, a long scar going through his left eye to his nose with ending to his right face cheek, and heterochromia eyes with his left eye is a blood-red and his right eye is an azure blue. He wears a black and white trenchcoat with a long tail on the right side, there is a brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also has white ornate scrollwork is sewn into the left side of the upper back, and a white sash going across his left shoulder connecting to his right hip. While underneath is a white muscle shirt with a red and blue serpentine dragon decal on the right side of the shirt, black fingerless gloves on both hands, black and red cargo pants with a belt around the waist having a skull buckle in the center, and black combat boots.

The male said " Maybe he is the one to help me bring down father and Beleth .''

The male looks at Ben as he tries to get out of the crowd in amusement thinking that he didn't do it for attention but for the safety of the human world to keep the demon scum from infesting with their filth.

The male said, " I'm motivated ."

**Author notes: Hey readers and I'm back again with a chapter for my Devil may cry story. I would like to give thanks for you reader for your patients and Killroy122496 thank you for this character I added in this story and thank you, my brother, in all but blood CMXB for the names of the attacks. Thank you for your support.**

**Also, I would like to address ****Escanor for his comment/Review who the fuck do you think you are your grammar nazi and this isn't a college essay this is a website made for entertainment. If you want to see correct grammar then go to a fucking library then and leaves people alone. I write for fun and not for grammar nazis like you who talk shit about people and my writing is ridiculous. Bro, you are named after one of the cheesy character in Seven Deadly sin and you are a prick for picking him. Don't ever slide into the my comment or anybody else .**


	6. Apology Letter

Dear Escanor

Hey, man/ ma'am, I reread your review and I kinda took it as a personal kick to the balls and I retaliated back the wrong way instead of taking the constructive criticism like a grown-up instead of a little kid.

I saw your review and I said something that angered you along with offending you because I compare you to a nazi and that not cool so I told a wise man my situation that my ego got me into.

The Wiseman told me to apologize to you since I was the one to fired the first shot and insulted you along with offending you for supposedly looking down on me but you were just giving me some feedback to help my goofy ass.

I hope you are having a pleasant day and I hope you see my apology letter Escanor.

I understand if you don't accept my apology because I said somethings that shouldn't have been said and I humbly ask you forgive this hard head git of a writer.

With Regards, dannyrockon122


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own this story and not Ben 10 or Devil may cry.**

**Tennyson 's Home**

In the Tennyson household, the family along with friends are looking at the estranged member of the family who looks like he wished to anywhere but here as he felt the gazes on everyone faces.

Ben asked, " So are we talking or we going to waste time just by staring at me ?"

The Tennyson family excluding The friends and Ben get into a huddle to discuss what happened a few minutes ago with the weird creatures.

Verdona whispered, " How was he able to do that when he doesn't have the spark ?"

Carl said, " Don't know mom ."

Gwen asked, " Where did he get that sword ?"

Gwen saw the sword when the loser of a cousin has in his possession that spark with power that she wants to have in her possession since she is the superior Tennyson of the family.

Sandra asked, " What happened to our Ben ?"

Natalie said, " I don't like the way that he dressed and attitude ."

Frank said, " Ben knows how to fight these monsters ."

Carl asked, " How does he know how to fight these creatures ?"

Max said, " We will get our answers ."

They turned around to Ben who has a deep scowl on his as he looks at the Tennyson family which caused them along with Gwen to flinched at the look of his face as he looked at them.

Verdona asked, " So grandson how long we're able to use this energy ?"

Ben said " Trade secrets and now that I have something better than your little feeble spark you finally that you have a second grandson ."

Verdona looked taken back buy but Gwen stands up to get in Ben 's space with anger look on her faces as she heard him insult her grandmother.

Gwen said, " Okay Doofus you are going too far with these and your worthless ass better apologizes now ."

Ben gets from his chair and pushes Gwen into a wall causing everyone to look shocked at the altercations between the cousins.

Ben yelled, " SHUT THE FUCK YOU ARROGANT COCKING SUCKING DICKGRABBING BITCH !"

Everyone excluding Ben gasped at what he called Gwen and Gwen 's eyes widened in shock at the hatred spewing from her cousin's mouth.

Ben said, " You got some nerves insulting me when you are screwing Micheal Moringstars behind Brood man 's back."

This time Kevin gets and grabs Ben by the neck to lift him with a pissed off look on his faces as he lifted Ben.

Kevin said, " Quit the bullshit ."

Ben reaches into his jacket pocket and he pulls several pictures causing Gwen to pale in fear on what on the pictures. Kevin uses his free hand he grabs the pictures and he looks at them to see Gwen giving a Micheal Morningstar also known as Darkstar a blowjob but he sees a date which causes him to recognize as the anniversary s which caused him to remember that Gwen said that she couldn't make it the anniversary dinner that he plan.

Kevin drops Ben and Kevin turns Gwen with a look of Betrayal on his with tears streaming as he sees the paled look of fear on Gwen's faces when she saw the pictures that were giving from Ben.

Kevin asked, " Gave you everything and yet you pull this shit on me ?"

Gwen said, " Kevin I can explain ."

Kevin said angrily, " Sure you can but you know what the relationship is over slut ."

Kevin throws the pictures towards the Tennyson family and he walks out the door angerly along with slamming the door shut to create a loud sound.

Gwen is crying her eyes and the Tennyson family is looking at the picture with eyes widened at what Gwen was down with one her enemies who were wanted to in five states for kidnapping girls.

Gwen whispered, " This is your fault, Ben ."

Gwen stands now glaring at Bena and she transforms into a being made out of pink energy with an angry look on her face with the Omnitrix on her left wrist.

Ben stands up with Twilight Slasher and his gun in hands to wait for Gwen to make the first strike but Ben's mother Sandra stood up with a look of fear.

Sandra said, " You supposed to love each other ."

**( Crismon Cloud -Jeff Rona )**

The cousin glared at each other in hatred and Gwen fired a pink energy ball at Ben but Ben fires a bullet to get rid of the pink ball of energy and he runs at Gwen with his sword.

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

Gwen smirked, " That sword will just tickle me, doofus ."

Ben uses his sword to deliver powerful thrust unleashed after stepping forward hitting Gwen in the chest causing her to wince.

Ben cried," **STINGER** ."

**If you have to ask, it's too late!**

**Somewhere in between, you're carried to grace!**

**An iron fantasy, touching it!**

**Sparks fly off of me and onto you!**

**Brothers in the dark, fight for your life!**

**Devils in the dark, fight for your life!**

Ben said **" KIller BEE."**

Ben jumps up in the air and performs a diving kick towards a Gwen which hit her squared in the face causing her to crash out of the house while yelling out in pain.

Ben said, " Wow you suppose to be the best fighter but I'm whooping your silly ass."

Gwen tried to get but Ben fires his gun at her leg causing Gwen to cry out in pain while holding the leg that was shot.

**Fight for your life!**

**Fight for your life!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

Ben walked over to her and he looks down at with a disappointed look on his face he sees her holding her shoot leg in pain.

Ben said " You supposed to be a hero but a hero never supposes to let fame go to their head or reckless let people get injured .''

Ben raises Twilight Slasher over his head causing Gwen and long the family who are looking at the scene in horror.

**Devil in my blood, living on the edge!**

**Split myself in two, turns myself around!**

**Summoning the power, drag myself through the pain!**

**Blood spills off of me and on to you!**

**Brothers in the dark, fight for your life!**

**Devils in the dark, fight for your life!**

**Fight for your life!**

**Fight for your life!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Crimson Cloud!**

**Evil in the sky!**

**Crimson Cloud!**

**Evil in the sky!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**Savior! Bloodstained! Hellfire! Shadow!**

**Having a dark side!**

**(song over )**

Ben ignored the protest coming from Gwen's proxy and brings the sword causing Gwen to closes her eyes but opens them to see that Ben 's sword was stuck in that was closed by her head.

Ben said, " You are not worth it ."

_**Clap **_

_**Clap **_

_**Clap**_

Ben turns to see is a caucasian Japanese-American male with long raven black hair with silver streaks going through the middle of his hair, a long scar going through his left eye to his nose with ending to his right face cheek, and heterochromia eyes with his left eye is a blood-red and his right eye is an azure blue. He wears a black and white trenchcoat with a long tail on the right side, there is a brassard on the left bicep of the coat, which also has white ornate scrollwork sewed into the left side of the upper back, and a white sash going across his left shoulder connecting to his right hip. While underneath is a white muscle shirt with a red and blue serpentine dragon decal on the right side of the shirt, black fingerless gloves on both hands, black and red cargo pants with a belt around the waist having a skull buckle in the center, and black combat boots.

The young man said, " Good display of power ."

Ben asked, " Who the fuck ?"

The young man said " Leonidas Seiryuu Harada and I need your help against Beleth ."

Ben puts his weapons away but he narrowed his eyes at the young man standing before him looking at him with a kind smile on his face.

**Meanwhile in another place **

In another location a caucasian Japanese-American male with long red-violet hair and amber eyes. He wears a black trench coat, pinstripe trousers, a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle, a black fedora on top of his head and a black winglike accessory on his left arm, and black striped formal shoes are standing before two kneeling figures.

One of the figures s a long serpentine dragon with dark black and royal purple scales throughout his whole body, two long white whiskers on his nose, two golden-white wings with azure silver color membranes on the wings, and a long dark black tail with a row of spikes along the end of his tail.

Another figure is a white feathery humanoid demon with a single large raven black angel wing on his back, long silver hair, and emerald green slitted eyes. He wears a suit of black and silver knight armor with a long red cape around his neck.

The human asked, " Do we have everything ?"

The dragon demon said " Yes Lord Beleth ."

The Human said, " Good time to bring Dago from a neighboring universe to this universe to start some chaos ."

**Author notes: Hey readers here the next chapter for Devil May Cry " Ben's Awakening and here the Vergil of the story along with the main, who wants to see the Dagon from Prime universe come to the Gwen 10 universe and should he come to a devil arm? Also, What should charm caster costume be like and if you guys got any ideas for it hit me up on Pms. So I made Gwen an even bigger piece of shit. If you guys got any question feel free to hit me up on PMS.**

**Also, Escanor thank you for accepting my apology and I forgive you too. You have some good ideas but the devil bringer seems a little too broken but the white-haired I down with along with Sin Devil Trigger I already got their design down and I got the perfect new last name for Ben and it is drum roll, please … Redgrave. Asko thinks you can come with some attacks names along with the description of attacks, demons/devil arms. Also, decide to take it old school with some familiar moves from the OG Dante and not that reboot version.**


	8. Chapter 7 Two Devils An Two sword Part 1

**Disclaimer: I owned nothing but this story along with some devil arms. I have been away from this story because well I been too fucking busy with college and other activities like spending time with my nephews but like Anderson Silva, I'm back. Today's my birthday but I am feeling extremely happy so today is everyone's birthday because I have few familiars things from the original devil may cry series. But I said enough and let's dive in this chapter.**

**Ps. For all you guys curious about Leo being like Vergil from The Devil Cry games series but he will have his own persona I hope this chapter will ease your concerns.**

**Catacomb **

Leonidas and Ben who is now a faded black, 3/4-length, green hooded leather jacket with black interior linings and a skull sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots with Twilight slasher slung on over his shoulders.

Ben grumbled, " I can't believe I was talked into doing this ."

Leonidas said, " Calm down Benjamin the sooner we find the items will be out of here to fight Beleth ."

Ben said, " Two things dude number one call me Ben because Benjamin is a little too stiff ."

Ben asked, " And two what your connection to Beleth Leo ."

Leonidas said, " My name is Leonidas, not Leo as for my connection to Beleth that not your business ."

Ben rolled his eyes at his fellow half-devil with frustration since he been trying to start a conversation with since he been astonished to find out that he isn't the only half-devil in the world but Leonidas isn't cooperating.

Ben thought " This conversation would have been better if he didn't have a massive stick up his ass ."

The two half devils are walking in the catacomb until they see a figure that was an a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward-facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of greyscales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns.

**( Guess Who ) **

The figure commanded " HALT !"

Ben narrowed his eyes seeing the demonic figure and he was reaching for his sword but Leonidas grabs Ben 's arm while giving him a look of disapproves causing Ben to put his hands in a mock surrender gesture causing the demon to look amused.

The demon said, " Heh heh you humans are amusing ."

Leonidas said, " Enough games demon we are here for the swords ."

The demon releases its killing intent causing the two half-devil to be shaking by the sheer power from this demon since it way different from the other demons since the demon in front of the power is out of this world to compare to the other demons.

Ben thought " What is this demon ?"

Leonidas thought " What power ."

The demon stops giving off the killing intent and he notices that the two half devils are a bit shaken up from the killing intent that was released a minute ago by him but he glares at the two in front of him.

The demon asked, " You think you are worthy of the swords mortals ?"

The two half devils may be shaken up a bit but they held their grounds by glaring at the demon standing in front of them glaring at them daring them to make a move which may result in their demise but the demon stops his glaring.

The demon said," I want to test you two to see if you got what it takes to wield the swords along with your goals are ."

The two half devils looked at each other in confusion but they heard the room shake like an earthquake but it, not the case as they see behind the demon was two door s that are open leading them into different locations.

The Demon instructed " The two doors lead to one of the two swords but you two must go them individual which means you must split up for my test in order to get the swords.

The two half devils looked at each other but they nodded as they make their e way towards the doors Ben choose the left door while Leonidas chooses the right door to look for the swords.

**With Ben **

Ben is walking down the tunnel of the left door with a bored expression his face as he down the tunnel but he remembers that Beleth is planning his invasion soon so he needs the advantage over his army.

Ben notices he is out of the tunnel and he is now in a room covered in thick ice but Ben's attention was a frozen three-headed hellhound that was chained to the wall causing Ben to be taken back by the massive size but the ices start to shake causing the formerly imprisoned three-headed hellhound to growl freedom.

The middle head said, "LEAVE NOW MORTAL YOU WHO ARE POWERLESS NOT WORTHY TO SET FOOT HERE !"

Ben taunted " Wow I've never seen a talking mutt before and you know in a dog show, you 'd definitely take first place ."

The three-headed hellhound demanded, "YOU, A MERE HUMAN MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME?"

Th

The middle head of three-headed hellhound fired a large ball of ice at Ben causing him to duck making the ice seal off the way that he came into the chamber making him curse silently.

Ben taunted, " Easy fido how about I take you for a walk ?"

Ben gets down like he was a pet owner aking the three-headed hellhound growl in rage at the mockery that is being some to them by this human who is unworthy of the two swords that lie in the catacombs.

Ben taunted " Come on puppy, let 's go !"

The three-headed hellhound yelled, " YOU 'LL REGRET THIS YOU WORM !"

Ben said, " It's showtime ."

**( DMC 3: Dante Awakening: CERBERUS Battle theme )**

Ben unsheaths twilight slasher and charges at the three-headed hellhound with the sword along with his gun to do some damage to the demonic three-headed hellhound but the hellhound rises up to go down causing a belch of ice to rise from the ground to send Ben back from the surprise attack.

Ben said, " Did not see that coming ."

Ben gets up in to see that the creature fired a shower of icicles from its mouth causing Ben to roll out of the away along with jumping towards the middle head of the creature only to hit the ice instead causing the creature to howl in pain.

Ben thought " The armor must be its weak spot ."

Ben was hit by a belch of Iciices which sent him crashing into the wall making him wince in pain while the creature barks in taunting tone at Ben causing him to stand back up with looking anger.

Ben said, " Fuck it no more mister nice guy ."

Twilight Slasher transforms into the hunter ax and he is covered in the same aura when he used it against the demon in that was in his apartment. Dashes at the creature and he begins swiping at the ice armor causing them to howl in pain.

Ben swings the ax vertical and he cut the left head of the creature causing the creature to howl in pain along with its right heads but before Ben can attack again the bowed the remained head causing Ben to pause.

The middle head Yelled, " YOU ARE NOT HUMAN ARE YOU !"

Ben shrugged " I'm not sure myself ."

The creature said, " REGARDLESS YOU GAVE HAVE PROVEN YOUR STRENGTH AND YOU HAVE MY BLESSING ."

The creature glows light blue and makes the sound of shattering causing Bento to cover his eyes but he felt something in front of his face which is a small baseball-sized light blue orb.

Ben asked " What this ?"

Ben grabs the orb causing it to transform into a triple nunchaku making Ben look at with inquisitive eyes and he started twirling around like professional ninja using the nunchaku.

Ben said," Nice and I wonder if Leo is having a difficult time ."

**With Leo **

Leo is going through a bunch of books in the chamber that has a library but little does he know he is not alone in the library as a tall, pale-skinned bald male adult. He dresses in a rather simple minister-Esque fashion consistently of a purely black-colored ensemble devoid of color or any lightly-colored shades. His most distinguishing feature aside from his heterochromia is a large burnt scar covering the entire left side of his head and barely creeping over his face.

The Man said, " Young master Leonidas ."

Leonidas said, " Arkham you are sight or sore eyes ."

Arkham said, " Come now if you are mad about the incident with Angelo then you must forgive and forget ."

Leonidas faces hardened when the mention of Angelo as he remeber when he was only six years old when he was forced by his father to seek out Cavaliere Angelo and Arkham for training but for Leonidas put though hell literally as he was put through such torture it would kill any normal human.

Leonidas reaches into his coat to pull odachi with a blood-red and midnight black blade with red and black mist like miasma flowing from the blade, an old wooden black scabbard with a white and black lotus flower decal on the sheath and a dark black hilt. It has the ability to kill demons with the most deadly poison in demonkind.

Arkham said " Oh yes Demon Blade Muramasa ."

Leonidas takes the blade out of its sheath and he makes a step towards Arkham who has a smirk on his face along with his hands behind his back while he pushes his chest forward almost daring Leonidas to stab him.

Arkham said, " Go ahead kill it would bring back your mother or stop him ."

Leonidas yelled " YOU BASTARD !"As he charges at Arkham.

Leonidas slashes Arkham's chest, arms, shoulders causing him to cry out in pain from the blows he has gotten from Leonidas who is breathing very hard from using his speed from slashing Arkham.

Arkham said, " You have gotten better and if only your mother was here to see her not so precious "angel " now ."

Leonidas yelled " SILENCE !"

Arkham said, " Beleth will rise and there nothing you can do about it ."

Leonidas asked, " Wanna bet ?"

Leonidas slashes Arkham again but this time the neck, the eyes and the private part causing him to scream in agony making Leonidas smile in satisfaction at the pain he is causing one of his tormentors.

Leonidas said, " This is making my day but I need to find the swords with my partner ."

Leonidas sheaths his weapon and walks away leaving Arkham on the floor bleeding but Arkham is chuckling which then transform into full-blown laughter as he is bleeding to death on the floor while Leonadias is walking away.

Arkham said, " Poor little Leo you don't know the horrors that lord Beleth will unleash to achieve ultimate power for taking over this wretched world ."

**Gwen's rooms **

Gwen's is on her bed crying her eyes out from what transpired this week from losing her boyfriend Kevin after her cousin Ben ratted her out for having an affair with Darkstar, from being beaten by said cousin in the neighborhood but the worst of them all was when she was brought to court by the people of Bellwood for all the collateral damage she caused during her fights and she had to pay a massive price of seven billion but she didn't have the money so she had to get a job at Mr. Bauman 's shop to pay off the debt along with not using the Omnitrix for aid.

Gwen said " This is Ben 's fault ."

**Author notes: Here is part 1 and part 2 and maybe three will be coming soon. This is dannyrockon122 giving you guys another chapter. Also, I decided to kick it old school with Devil May Cry 3 Cerberus scene and giving Ben Cerberus as a devil arm like Dante. Also, I provided some background on Leonaidas 's childhood and in part 2 well that a surprise. Like I said before it my birthday but since I'm a nice guy I will make everyone's birthday.**


	9. Chapter Two Devils and Two Swords Part

**Disclaimer: I owned this story but not Ben 10 or Devil May Cry. Another turns out it won't be three parts but four parts people. Also, we need prayers for an innocent man name Vic Mignogna since he was screwed over. Also, if you want to make a reaction to this story please let me know. **

_**Chamber with Leonidas**_

Leonidas is walking in the new chamber, and he saw hanging from the wall was a human-sized puppet dressed black medieval-style clothing, with oversized armored gauntlet arms that are almost as long as it is was tall. But what caught Leonidas's attention was the face and the puppet has a white face those looks like a mask with, red and hollow yellow eyes.

Leonidas notices that the puppet strings are visible, and he walks over to the puppet that hanging on the strings. Leonidas touches the puppets wooden feet causing the puppet to fall its feet making Leonidas jump back in surprises at the action of the puppet but he notices the life in the puppets' eyes.

The puppet said, " So what do we have here a little half-demon, playtime and I hope you don't break too easily like a badly made toy."

The puppet vanishes causing Leonidas to look around to locate the puppet but hears the sounds childish making him turn around to see a younger version of himself dressed in a blue shirt, blue short barefooted holding a wooden sword looking around with the big smile on his face making Leonaidas's eyes to widen.

Leonidas said, " Impossible."

Younger Leonidas said, " Time to find Mommy to see if she wants to play."

Younger Leonidas runs causing present Leonidas to chase after him leading to different with five open doors but younger Leonidas vanishes making present Leonidas paused in his steps as he looks at the five doors.

Leonidas asked, " What going on and where is that puppet?"

The puppets reappear in front of the first door with four other copies blocking the other doors making Leonidas ready Demon Blade Mursama causing the puppets to ready the weapons. Leonidas notices that their weapons consisted of blades, shotguns making Leoniadas narrow his eyes.

Leonidas said, "Let's go ."

**( White Rabbit by Egypt Central )**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

The two puppets that have the shotguns spins its arm before unleashing a broad blast of buckshot towards Leonidas but Leonidas creates a ring of Summoned Swords which looked blue-green, spectral swords with blue-purple electricity around him that acts as a shield making the puppets growl in frustration.

**You can't fix your broken promise**

**Our ties have come undone**

**I will not be used to be battered and abused**

**It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses**

**Your lies fool no one**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Your white room straitjacket**

Leonidas thought " I can't keep the shield and I need a new game plan ."

Leonidas 's odachi changes into a segmented red bow that has a yellow bowstring and a strange flat rounded handguard this is Dimension Slayer Asura's bow form which was a weapon capable to change into any weapon that Leonanids desire.

Leonidas drops his shield, and he notices that the puppets disappeared again making him scowl in irritation at the cowardness of the demon but he notices that the five doors are still there making him raise an eyebrow in confusion.

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving hole**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead-end road**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

Leonidas picked the middle door with Dimension Slayer Asura's bow form ready just in case of a sneak attack. As Leonidas walks in the door he notices that he is in a room with a Japanese style living room with a body of a woman lying in a pool of blood but the appearance of the woman causes Leonidas to drop his guard.

Leonidas said, " It can't be ."

On the ground was a Caucasian Japanese female with long pinkish-white hair in a hime cut, two golden fox ears atop of her head, nine golden foxtails, and silver eyes. She wears a long-sleeved red and white shirt with pink cherry blossoms going down her shirt center , a white kitsune kabuki mask around her neck, a white obi belt around her waist with a pink cherry blossom tree in the middle, red and black hakama trousers decorated with white and pink sakura flowers, jade green beads, and yellow bamboo symbols, a white sock stocking on her left leg and a black sock stocking on her right leg underneath the trousers, and brown geta sandals.

**You can't offer your poison to me**

**In your kingdom of filth**

**White Rabbit**

**Straightjacket**

Leonidas rushes over to her side, and he begins crying in anguish seeing her dead body right in front of him since he was told that she died by Lord Beleth's hands but the rumor was true. He went to brush his deceased mom's hair but she grabs his hand squeezing it tightly along with snapping her eyes open.

Leonidas said, " Mother you are alive ."

Before Leonidas could say he felt a blade hit his shoulder causing him to fall on the ground on the opposite side of his mother making look for the source of the attack making him turn to see the Puppet with the blade by the door.

The Puppet said, " How sweet but I'm afraid that she isn't here."

Leonidas turns to see his mother vanishes, and he notices that room is transforming into a familiar place along with a place of misery for Leonidas since his childhood when it was stripped from him.

The place could be described as hellish and filled with darkness making Leonidas gets shaken of seeing the place in that ruin his childhood when Lord Beleth came for him when he was six years old. Notices that the puppet is looking at him with an expressionless face but Leonidas senses glee from it.

The Puppet asked, " Looks familiar?"

Leonidas scowled and picks up his weapon from the ground to aim it at the Puppet who stands still almost if it wants Leonidas to shoot causing to fire an arrow-shaped like a bullet at the puppet.

The arrow hit the puppet in the chest making the puppet turn into a black liquid substance but Leonidas felt something hit from behind causing him to turn around to see another Puppet that has a shotgun.

Leonidas said, " Coward ."

Leonidas's bow transformed into its twin katana form which consisted of a white blade with a white serpent dragon hilt, the other is a black blade with a black hilt that has a nine tail kitsune engraved on the hilt, and silver-gray scabbard.

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead-end road**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

Leonidas notices that he surrounded by a swarm of Puppets who all has blades on them making Leonidas narrowed his eyes at them along with giving them the come at me gesture making them spins its arms with a distinctive whirring sound, then throws its blades at Leonidas.

Leonidas used Summoned Swords to launch swords created from his demonic power at the puppet's blade to cancel out their attacks giving Leonidas a chance to counter-attack against the demonic puppets.

**You can't offer your poison to me**

**In your kingdom of filth**

**White Rabbit**

**Straitjacket**

Leonidas yelled, " ROUND TRIP !"

Leonidas throws the white blade with a white serpent dragon hilt at the enemy and it creates a vortex that pulls three of Puppets in leaving only a few remaining puppets there making Leonidas smirk.

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving ****the hole**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead-end road**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

Leonidas sees incoming blades coming from puppets making Leonidas use Summoned Swords to bring up the spiral swords to use it as a shield to block the attack coming from the puppets.

Leonidas taunted " Wow your moves are trash ."

The puppets all lifts on its puppet strings and glide rapidly along the ground towards Leonidas who drops his shield to deliver quick slashes that cut through the air cutting down the puppets from the air making Leonidas smirk at the sole remaining puppet.

**I won't be pushed aside**

**I will be heard**

**I will get what I want**

**What I deserve**

**I won't be pushed aside**

**I will be heard**

**I will get what I want**

**What I deserve**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead-end road**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**You're pulling us and dragging us down this dead-end road**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving the hole**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving down the hole**

**Diving down the hole**

Leonidas yelled, " IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? WHERE YOUR MOTIVATION ?"

The puppets glide in the air towards Leonidas and as the puppet got close Leonidas got close he used spiral swords then uses the firestorm which is used to fire out swords at the puppet after executing a Spiral Swords maneuver.

The swords hit the puppet making it crash to the ground making the illusion of hell vanish returning them to the chamber and Leonidas sees the puppet glowing black making him cover his eyes but he stops when he sees a small black baseball size orb in front of his face.

Leonidas grabs the orb making it expand and transform into a gauntlet with an eye on the palm of the gauntlet making Leonidas look intrigued by the devil arm that he got from the puppet demon.

Leonidas said, " Interesting and I hope Ben alive ."

Leonidas exited the chamber, and he begins planning for the inevitable conflict with Lord Beleth that will decide the fate of the world.

_**Bellwood**_

Gwen Tennyson is walking home from work, and she has bags underneath her eyes along with walking with a limp from working long hours at Mr. Bauman's shop to pay off her debt for all the destruction, stunts, and trauma she has caused.

Gwen said, " This sucks, and it is unfair that I have to work when I'm earth greatest hero."

As Gwen is walking she notices that people are glaring at her with hatred and disgust making Gwen scowled in anger at the lack of respect that she isn't being shown to her by the people that once looked up to her.

Gwen thought " This all Ben's fault."

Gwen said, " Things can't get even worse."

A portal opens up in the middle of the road and what step out was is an eight feet tall humanoid Gorilla demon with dark black fur over his entire body, dreadlocks on his head, metallic gray eyes, and a full-grown beard. He wears a suit of silver and a black knight armor with metallic grey angelic pauldrons on both shoulders, a tattered crimson red scarf connect to a dark black cloak with royal purple dragon scales going the middle of the cloak around his neck, a silver chest plate with a dark black dragon in the center with a steel hauberk underneath the chest plate, dark black demonic gauntlets, a metallic black armored fauld around his waist, gray and black armored greaves, and black combat boots padded with metallic gray kevlar armor.

Gwen said, " Aw man ."

The demonic gorilla yelled, " GWEN 10 PREPARE YOUR Asses !"

Gwen moaned, " Aw shit here we go again."

Gwen uses the Omnitrix to transform into her four-arm form making the demonic gorilla grinned a bloodthirsty grin which scared the civilians which caused them to run away from the scene making the gorilla laughs in amusement.

**Author notes: Here the part 2 guys and I would like to holler at my boys CMXB, Killroy122496 for the contribute to part 2 of this story. Like I said before it four parts now and Gwen is going to get her ass kicked around because she needs her ass kicked. Also if you got any ideas for a pairing for Leonidas please pm me. **


End file.
